The present disclosure relates to a multilayer ceramic capacitor and a board having the same.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with respective dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
A multilayer ceramic capacitor may be mounted on a circuit board for use in a product. In addition, at the time of mounting the multilayer ceramic capacitor on the circuit board, a mounting pad on the circuit board and an external electrode may be electrically connected to each other through solder, and the mounting pad may be connected to an external circuit through a wiring pattern on the circuit board or a conductive via.